A New Life
by Rozari-chan
Summary: Nelly or Nel Smith Was just your average American Teenage girl. That Is Until She Finds herself inside Her Favorite anime, Uta no prince-sama! Not Just that, She's Switched lives with Nanami Haruka! What Kind of crazy adventures do you think will happen now that there is a new and improved Nanami running around?
1. A Strange Accurance

**Hello,This is my first fanfiction for uta-no-prince sama!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you ever seen alice in the wonderland? If so,do you remember the part where alice falls down the rabbit hole? Well Thats kind of what happened to me..."

_**Flashback**_

"Nel, Honey I need you to go get some groceries for tonights Party!"Shouted My mom,Who was busy cleaning the house.

Dammit! I need to get ready if Im going to buy the limited edition uta-no-prince samma Manga today!

I thought as I quickly got out of bed. I swear to God that I look like a zombie everytime I get up!So I just Threw on a plain Black t-shirt with some shorts and my favorite high-tops. Got to love my high-tops ^-^!Anyway,Like an Idiot,I rushed down the stairs and tripped on the bottom of the 5th step!

Thud!

Owwy my poor bottom..

"Honey you need to hurry! the party is gonna start soon!"My mom shouted over the vacuum as she peered out from behind the split wall to see if I was Ok.

"See Ya Later Mom Ill Be back soon!"I shouted as I picked myself up off the floor and snuck a peice of her homemade cookies before I headed out the door.

_**-A few Minutes later-**_

"These groceries are so heavy.."I pouted as I walked out of the old shaped building where I had just bought My brand new Manga! OMG I CANT WAIT TO READ IT WHEN I GET HO-

and like just on cue, I tripped over a little blonde headed boy and all the groceries I was carrying spread out on the crumpled,Worn out side EVEN THE EGGS SURVIVED NOOOOOOOO! Oh wait,The kid has my limited edition Manga!~

"Hey Little boy blue give me back my damm manga!"I shouted as I quickly scrambled up to my feet and chased the small boy completely forgeting about the spread out groceries all over the ground.

"You Got to catch me first! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The little boy then Jumped down a HUGE HOLE! A. HUGE .FUCKING .HOLE! _OKAY NEl Calm Down_! NO I CANNOT CALM DOWN I NEED MY FUQING MANGA! AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM WIERD VOICE IN MY HEAD!_Never mind that,Just Simply jump down the hole. _You sound pretty smart so Fine I will !But Just This Once! I then Took a deep breath ,And Dived down into the hole. "FOR MY MANGA!" I shouted before disapearing into the dark,grangy,hole.

_**Current Time**_

SO here I am still falling down this dark once in a while,A small star or two would pass ..I cant beleive Im not freaking Out! WTF I feel calm all of a sudden.. HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I shouted one last time before there was a blinding light And this Wierd shaped Thats A soul! Im Getting away from this creepy place!As soon as I tried taking a few steps backwords,I found out I was getting pulled towards the soul!Within A few minutes The Soul Suddenly pulled me into it!

* * *

_**At Saotome gauken**_

"Hey Nanami want to go to the park with me today after class?"The redhead,Tomochika, Asked her friend Nanami Haruka. "Hey Nanami are you ok? Nanami!"Tomochika shouted as she caught Nanami in her arms. the songwriter suddenly collapsed!

A few Minutes Later

As I woke up from my dark cell,I found out I was on a green cot. I looked up and There were a few faces staring at me. As my vision cleared,I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror. NO FUCKING WAY! IM NANAMI HARUKA FROM THE ANIME UTA-NO-PRINCE SAMA!

* * *

**I hope you liked it, Please review!**


	2. Having Fun With The Group

**Hi again! Hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

"Woah Nanami calm down! Your gonna faint again!" Shouted A long-haired redhead over by the corner where I just got up from.

_Wait who is she..._I pondered for a second And shouted out the answer to my thought. "Tomochika!"

"What?" she asked as she shrunk back.

"I'll be back!" I shouted while I bolted out the door._I can't believe I forgot about my current situation! Lets see who I'm gonna meet first! ^-^ Fangirling time :3!_

While I was busy thinking of whose life I was gonna ruin first,A certain Redheaded boy shouted my name. "Oi! Nanami!"

"Oh Hi- OH SHIT I CANT STOP RUNNING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CATCH ME ITTOKI-KUN!"I shouted As I tried to skid to a stop but I tripped over my own feet!

I Am SO KLUTZY! wait, This Cushion is soft I wonder what it is... I Opened my eyes that were squeezed shut and My Face grew immediately red as the boy's hair that I was sitting on._Oh my gosh our faces our so close!_

"Yo Nanami!" Shouted a certain blonde shortie who came running to where we are and as soon as he saw us his aura Grew Deadly."Otoya..." Syo glared as he pulled me off of The red headed boy."Oh Hey Chibi! You look so cute!" I shouted as I hugged Syo as tight as I could."Nanami! S-Stop I-it!W-we DONT NEED ANOTHER NATSUKI!" He managed to choke out as I glumly put him down.

"Oh my gosh you've been hanging around natsuki too much!"Shouted the pink faced syo."When did you get that strong!?"

"Hehehehe" I giggled._Its sooo much fun acting like natsuki! ***Yawn*** "_Hey Syo-kun Im so tired~" I yawned once more. "Come here Ittoki-kun~ I need a pillow to lay on!" I shouted as I ignored syo's stares and layed my head on the still flustered Ittoki-kun who didn't even bother to get off of the ground. _Man this was a fun day! Who knew messing with them would be so fun! And I get to meet the rest of the group tommorow! *Yawn* I'm so lucky-" I yawned one last time before falling a Sleep._

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I will ask one more time,Who Moved me away from my comfy pillow!"I shouted as I continued interrogating the group while munching on my pack of pocky.

Finally Syo stepped forword And finally spoke up. "We didn't do anything! you slept walked your way back to the girls dorm!"

"..."

"Well~ I guess these 2 hours of interrogations were for nothing~"I said cheerfully as I took Of my Sherlock holmes outfit.

They all sweat dropped."Hey Nanami-chan~" Natsuki whined while he held out a basket full of Piyo-chan cookies. "Can You Try these freshly baked cookies?"

"Sure Natsuki~" I said Ignoring all the protests from the rest of the members. I then picked out a cute piyo-chan cookie and took one big bite out of it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So Nanami how does it taste!~"Natsuki spoke with stars in his eyes while he stared at me waiting for me to answer.

"It tastes ummmm syo here taste Natsuki Delicous cooking!" I shouted trying to keep my vomit down. "Wha!? NO NANAMI STOPPPPPP! I WANT TOOO LIVE!" The blonde chibi shouted Before I stuffed 3 cookies in his mouth." So Syo~ How does it Taste~~~" Natsuki then started looking at Syo with excpecting Eyes."Damm you nanami.." The chibi shouted before falling down backwords._I can't beleive I forgot about natsuki's deadly cooking! Now syo has to suffer D:!_

* * *

**Until Next Time~ Please Review! Reviews make the world go round~~**


	3. A Rude Awakening

**I Am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't Updated in forever! I had major writers Block -_-**

* * *

**_Nel's P.o.v_**

"UGHHHH I can't believe that being in a different body like this would make you sooo tired!"Nel shouted to no one imparticular as she moved over to her marked exactly one week since she merge bodies with Haruka sluggishly picked through the closet throwing everything she hated out."EWWW who knew Haruka had such bad tastes!" She said as she plopped down on the floor.

"guess I'll have to go to the Mall later.."Nel decided as she got up of the floor but then fell backwards on her bed."but only AFTER 15 more minutes of sleep."

**15 Minutes of La Sleep Later~**

**20 Minutes of La Sleep Later~**

**1 Hour Of La Sleep Later~!**

"Hey,HEY WAKE UP! a faint voice shouted as it pushed against nel's sleeping body trying to wake her up."WAKE DA FUQ UP!" It shouted in a more demanding voice this time while dumping water on Nel's head."WHAT DA HELL DO YOU WANT!"She shouted back.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why is there a FAIRY in my room!?" Nel shouted as she stood up on her bed like a little kid on a suger high.

"Little Missy,The correct term is PIXIE and I was assigned to you!"the little pixxie thing shouted."All of the people who merge with souls,Are assigned a I am Your Pixie,So STOP DA BITCHEN'" Nel Curiously looked over the Child like thing who had messy ,touseled red hair,Dark Purple eyes and a colorful star printed on her cheek.

"My name is Yukimora wasu. And from now on I will be watching over you and making sure you don't break the anime plotline THAT much like you plan to do."

"Bitch." Nel said back with a look of defeat.

"That is an inappropriate word to say to a child like me!"

"BULLSHIZ NUGGETS! YOUR PROBRALY LIKE 6,000 YEARS OLD!"

"Nupe I'm Totally like 6,000,000 years old." Yukimora said with a smirk As nel just layed back under her quilt on her bed."well Same FUCKING THING!" she ended as she drifted right back to dreaming about unicorns and walfez dancing on a rainbow.

* * *

** Again I'm sorry That I haven't updated in awhile,Im also sorry about this chapters lenght also,But I hope you like it! Oh and I'm going to put a poll up on my profile to see what person Nel shall end up with in the end~Please R&R! **

**Until Next Time! **

**~ Rozari-chan**


End file.
